godzillaroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
History
1893 November 30th 1893- Hugo Gunndalsa is born in Turkey to his father Victor Gunndalsa and mother Bessel Gunndalsa. Victor wants them to move to America so his child will have a better chance of success. December 5th 1893- Victor Gunndalsa, his wife, and his new-born son move to America. At the immigration office their last name is changed to Gundalla. 1942 June 18th 1942- Maxwell Sharp is born with a 197 I.Q. 1951 August 2nd 1951- 9 year old Maxwell Sharp first hears the story of the lost expedition to certain plateau in Venezuela. This inspires a life-long obsession with dinosaurs. December 13th 1951- Vladimir Dogoravich is born to a high ranking military officer. His mother dies in labor. 1956 May 7th 1956- Ulric Von Vechenhope is born in Poland. 1960 July 22nd 1960- Dogoravich's father dies in a fuel rod explosion during the testing of a experimental Russian super-sonic jet. August 5th 1960- Maxwell Sharp graduates from Harvard with a 4.0. Majoring in paleontology and minoring in theoretical biochemistry. He is only 18, by far the youngest doctor in the world. September 16th 1960- Sharp is recruited by the U.S. government to serve as Dr. Hugo Gandalla's assistant and apprentice. He has no choice but to accept. September 20th 1960- Sharp, Gandalla, and 53 other scientists and soldiers are transported to a research complex in Alaska. They are allotted 50 million dollars per year to spend on perfecting a Kaiju super weapon. 2013 September 3rd 2013- A galaxy sized passing ship of the U'k,U caused a sonic wave that spread billions of lightyears to earth knocking all satellites out of orbit. September 4th 2013- The skies world wide run orange with the fire of falling satellites. A surprisingly low world-wide death toll of 735. September 8th 2013- With no surveilance and nuclear weapons unable to be used because of the lack of satellite guiding systems, Communist North Korea and China begin their attempt to invade America. Heading both East, to the sea and West, through reformed Russia with stealth. September 16th 2013- The Communist naval invasion force is spotted off the coast of California and shot down. Assuming that the Communists plan to invade through Russia, Nato forces are dispatched from Europe. September 18th 2013- American forces meet up with Nato forces in western Russia. September 19th 2013- American/Nato forces clash with Communist forces in Moscow. The Communists out number American/Nato forces incredibly but the Communists are out gunned, 20% of Communist guns backfire or jam. September 21st 2013- Both sides casualties are in the thousands. Neither side will give up control of Moscow. September 30th 2013- Polish scientist Ulric Von Vechenhope prefects Kaiju control technology in a base located deep in the Saharah desert. Communists are defeated at Moscow. Communist forces quickly advance to the Saharah Outpost. Nato forces are also en route to the base. Moscow is left in ruins. A dud ballistic missile sits in the center of Red Square. October 5th 2013- Both sides attempt a smash and grab. They meet in the middle, the battle is 34 minutes long casualties are high. The Communists managed to get the tech. Nato captured Ulric Von Vechenhope. Unfourtunatly Dr. Vechenhope is shot in the chest during the fight. He survies but is in a coma. Vechenhope's assisstant Issac Culponte is shot 13 times and assumed dead. Unbeknownst to the two factions the worlds most sophisticated A.I. brain, the "Rekenarr Lewende" is under the complex. October 15th 2013- Colonel Dogoravich and the Black Autum squad find a badly burned Maguma deep under the ice and get it prepped for extraction. October 19th 2013- Dr. Vechenhope wakes from his coma. The U.S. government wastes no time. Vechenhope is to work with-in the hour. Dogoravich and his squad find Jyarumu and Bagan frozen in the same iceberg. During the preperation Bagan awakens, violently shattering the ice. Jyarumu also awakens and the two kaiju pick up where they left off. During the fight they cause a huge avalanch and both escape. Dogoravich climbs out from hundreds of tons of ice. He is the sole survivor of the Black Autum squad. October 23rd 2013- Communists replicate the tech but it's buggy and unreiliable. Sending dozens of monsters west, since most of their fleet was destroyed. October 24th 2013- The U.S. sends Kaiju to Russia. The first sattelite is launched by Switzerland, it's a research sattelite, to study the impacts and the cause of the sattelite de-orbit. Col. Dogoravich goes A.W.O.L. October 25th 2013- The Great Kaiju battle begins. 27 Communist Kaiju fought 20 Nato Kaiju. October 26th 2013- Dogoravich is seen in central Africa studing with shamen. The Kaiju have gotten down to 18 Communists and 19 Nato. Dogoravich deduces the existence and location of the "Rekenarr Lewende". When he gets to the Saharah Compound he is attacked by Issac Culponte, whom Dogoravich quickly incapacitates. Dogoravich trades Issac with the "Rekenarr Lewende" for information on A.I. fuision. October 27th 2013- Dogoravich creates the "White Autum" a fusion of the Black Autum squads souls and A.I. Which he installs in his helmet. The Great Kaiju battle closes with Nato imerging the victor. Nato has a fleet en route to Monster Island. The first U.S. sattelite is launched. October 28th 2013- It's a calm day the Communists have started to back down, but the games not over yet, both sides are quietly planing their next move. One Chinesse sattelite is launched and so are three U.S. sattelites. October 29th 2013- Nato forces arrive on Monster Island, the fate of the war rests on Monster Island. The fleet is met by one man, Col. Vladamir Dogoravich, using the powers of the "White Autum" he detonates the torpedoes inside the ships, destroing the entire fleet on arrival.